One Shots
by XxRosslingtonxX
Summary: Here I'll write my one shots! You can request a one shot by reviewing saying what two people and if you want it rated K,T,orM! I'll regret this later but hey, I'll never know until I try!
1. In Love With My Enemy (cliche whatever)

**Hello! Yea my stories are gone but I'm going to put them back up eventually XD So here's a Rataura one shot, you can request a one shot too! I'll regret later but oh well XD Tell me what you think and request!**

**Laura's POV**

Yay! Today I'm going to a snow resort with my friends for vacation! I've been waiting forever to go! Nothing can ruin this day!  
"Hey,Laura guess what, Ratliff's coming with us!" Ratliff! Ugh I hate that guy! He's my enemy and has always been and will!  
"Why's he coming?!" I start complaining. Seriously it's my vacation.  
"Come on Laura, he's not that bad" Of coarse she would say that...  
"Not that bad?! He almost killed me!"  
"Laura he accidentally bumped into you and you almost fell down the stairs" does she even know people can die from falling down the stairs! It's on tv!  
"Ugh fine but I'm not sharing a cabin with him" I cross my arms, at least he won't be near me.  
"Welllllll" Raini says putting both her hands in her pocket.  
"What?" Please don't say I'm a share a Cabin with him, please don't say I'm a share a Cabin with him!  
"You're sharing a cabin with him" and she says it!  
"You gotta be kidding me!" He's always gotta ruin my day, like he always does. I wouldn't mind any of the Lynch boys to share a cabin with but why Ratliff? I hate everything.  
"Well you guys have to get along or you're gonna have to sleep outside on the snow"  
"I'd rather sleep outside on the snow"  
"Ok, let me rephrase that, you guys have to get along"  
"I hate you"  
"Aw I love you too" I roll my eyes as she leaves. How can one person be so annoying!? Ellington Ratliff is the worst!

When we get there I try to convince others to switch with me so I don't have to be with Ratliff, because being with him is the last thing I wanna do...  
"Hey Raini, would you please sw-"  
"No, you're stuck with Ratliff, Laura deal with it" I groan as I walk towards Rydel. He's her best guy friend maybe she wants to switch.  
"Hey-"  
"No, can't you guys just get along" I groan again as I cross my arms and grab my bags.  
"Laura! Ratliff! Here's your cabin!" I hear Maia yell.  
"Great" I say sarcastically as I walk toward the cabin with my stuff. I stand in front of the door and take a keep breathe. I walk in and see none other than Ellington Ratliff. Yay.  
"Hiya!" He says smiling ear to ear, I ignore him and sit on my bed unpacking my things. I want him gone.  
"You know you have to talk to me, someday" he lays down as he says that.  
"No I don't" I say. Looks like ignoring him isn't easy.  
"You just did" I groan and continue to unpack my things. I'm gonna try and enjoy my vacation, I have Raini, Maia, and even Rydel. I can do this.  
"Isn't that your diary?" He couldn't come up with a better lie than that? I ignore him as I take out my coats and my cozy warm blanket.  
"Page 1, dear diary" I take a peek and see him holding a book.  
"Don't touch that!" I yell as I jump towards Ratliff and try to take my book back. He pushes me away.  
"Why not?" Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!  
"It's my diary! Give it back!" I grab my book and push Ratliff off his bed, he stands up with a smile on his face.  
"I never knew you named your diary 'The Miracle Of Life' " he laughs as I saw the book titled that, I groaned and threw it at his head. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.  
"Ow!" He whines grabbing his grab. He deserved that.  
"That's why I don't like you!" I grab my coat and head cold and the snow is as white as ever. i start walking looking at everything, enjoying the view we had. Winter was my favorite season. I hear Maia call me over to where she was, I head towards her.  
"How's it going with Ratliff?" I roll my eyes. She really asked me that.  
"I wasn't even there for 10 minutes and I already wanted to kill him" I start walking faster than her as she yells from behind me.  
"That's the longest you've been without wanting to kill him!" I roll my eyes and keep walking just thinking about how worse this can get. I went snowboarding, skiing, and went to get something to eat. Before I knew it, it was already dark outside so I headed back to the cabin. It seemed like it started snowing even more. I hurry to the cabin.

As I walk in closing the door I hear. "There you are! What took you so long?" Ratliff says, like if he cares  
"None of your business!" I go directly to my bed but my blanket or clothes weren't there. I started looking through my luggage and their all empty.  
"What did you do?!" I glare at Ratliff, now I'm a freeze! I have to have a nice warm blanket.  
"I didn't do anything!" I walk up to him and grab his shirt collar.  
"Listen! I'm not gonna freeze in the cold just because of a stupid joke! So give me my stuff back!"  
"I don't have it! I swear! Maia came in and said she needed it cuz she was freezing!" I let go of his shirt collar and lay down on my bed. It got colder fast, ugh. Maia just wants me to get along with him and ask if I can have his blanket or some shit. Asshole.  
"I know what she's doing and it's not gonna work" I say to myself. I'll just try and sleep.

After a few minutes I'm freezing already. My nose is red and I'm looking blue. God I hate Maia right now. Bitch.  
"Hey you cold? Do you want my-"  
"No I'm not cold"I didn't want anything that belonged to him. I stood up to go outside to Maia's cabin and get my stuff. Why couldn't I have done that earlier? I try to open the door but it won't move a bit.  
"Ratliff why'd you lock the door!"  
"I didn't" he stands up and tries to open the door but can't. Just great.  
"It's really stuck" While i try to open, he goes to look out the window but all he sees is snow.  
" I think the door is blocked by a snow" great just great. I should've expected this since it started snowing a lot. Ugh. I walk to my bed and lay down again. This can't get any worse.  
"You sure you don't want my-"  
"Yes I'm sure!" I groan and try to sleep.

After a few minutes later I'm freezing to death. This really isn't the way to make two people get along. I feel a warm blanket cover me and someone hug me from behind. Ratliff?  
"I'm not letting you freeze to death"  
"Ratliff I don't-"  
"Just go to bed" he puts his head on my shoulders as he hugs me from behind. I felt nice being with him. Shocker. I fell asleep almost instantly...

"Laura, Laura, Laura wake up" Ratliff shakes me.  
"5 more minutes, mom" I groan, keeping my eyes closed.  
"First, Im not you're mom, Second, you don't want hot chocolate?" I instantly sat up. Hey, I'm a sucker for hot chocolate.  
"Yes I do!" He smiles and hands me a cup of hot chocolate.  
"How'd you get this?" I say taking a sip of my hot chocolate.  
"I managed to climb out the window so I got us hot chocolate" He does that now? Idiot.  
"Why didn't you just try to remove the snow so we can open the door?" He should've at least done that. I want out of here.  
" I knew you weren't gonna talk to me after this so I wanted to make this moment last, so I didn't do that" he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. That makes me feel bad...  
"Thanks"  
"Thanks for what?"  
"You gave me your blanket and kept me company even though I rejected your offer and acted stubborn. And because you brought me this when I ignore you and treat you bad" I say looking down at my cup of hot chocolate.  
"I wasn't gonna let you freeze to death or let you be by yourself, I don't know why you hate me, I don't know what I did. All I remember is you trying to push me down the stairs" Correction, he pushed me first.  
"Thanks and you tried pushing me first! So I was-"  
"You were gonna push me for revenge?" I looked down.  
"Maybe" he laughed. He catches on fast. He's not bad actually. He's really sweet.  
"Well you're welcome,Laura" he smiles. I couldn't help by instantly smile. He has a nice smile.  
"Laura?" He says as i put down my hot chocolate  
"Yeah?" He sits next to me.  
"Mind if I give you a present?" Don't mind if I do.  
"Sure what is it?" Before i knew it, he leans in and gives me a passionate kiss. I never thought I would fall in love with my enemy, Ratliff. I felt fire works, as we pull away we smile. Wow...  
"Sorry about that" he says looking down. He looks adorable doing that.  
"No its fine but I never gave you a thank you present" he looks up and we share another passionate kiss. What? His lips are soft. We pull apart again and smile.  
"I hate you"  
"I hate you too" we laugh as we finish our hot chocolate...


	2. Happy Birthday Ell

**ELLO! Well this is the Rosslington one shot for Paige aka XFeelXTheXLoveX xD well enjoy! I tried tho soooooooooo I might've failed xD**

The sky soon began to darken as Ratliff walked home. He continued to stare at his shoes as he walked. Today was just depressing. He just couldn't except the fact that his kids lost their other father. Ross was serving in the military. Earlier he had gotten the news that Ross had been shot, they said they tried everything, but Ross didn't make it. Ross was supposed to be here by Ratliff's birthday, which is tomorrow. His husband died the day before his birthday. That just saddened him even more.

Streams of tears ran down from Ratliff's red swollen eyes, down his pale white skin, as he opened the door to his house. He tried to remain silent as he closed the door and slid down it, crying hysterically. He couldn't help but think of all the good times he had with Ross. Ross was his best friend, his love of his life, the father of his kids, most importantly his husband. Ratliff remembered the day he fell for Ross.

_"Ratliff was on the couch waiting for his lovable best friend, Ross, who had been rehearsing with the A&A cast. Ratliff was proud of him. He heard Ross walk with tears. He quickly got up and put both his hands on his cheeks and with his thumbs wiped away the tears. Ratliff looked directly into Ross' eyes. "Ross…Don't cry…what's wrong?" Ratliff couldn't stand seeing him in tears, it just broke his heart into pieces._

_ Ross didn't say anything, so Ratliff started to make faces to make him feel better. Ross kept crying as Ratliff still had his hands on both sides of Ross' cheeks. "Looky, looky, Rossy." Ratliff said making a face. Ross had a smile forming on his face. He's never failed to make Ross smile. There. That moment. That second where they both stare into each other's eyes and smile. That second where _Ell realizes, everything he could want, is right in front of him. His best friend, is now the love of his life. Ratliff, was in love with Ross."

Ratliff slowly got up, wiping his tears away. "Daddy?" Ratliff turned around and saw both his twin sons, Charlie & Kyle. Charlie & Kyle were 4. Charlie was rubbing his while holding a teddy bear. Kyle was dragging his blankie. Ratliff cleared his throat. "Hey little guys, what are you doing awake?" Ratliff grabbed & carried both of them. "We heard you crying and we thought you got hurt" Kyle said burying his head in Ratliff's neck. Charlie nodded while doing the same. Ratliff smiled a little but the thoughts of Ross never left. "I'm f-fine, why don't you guys go back to bed and when you wake up I'll make you a yummy breakfast" They both nodded and smiled as Ratliff put them down. Charlie left running to his room as Kyle stopped and turned. "Is Dad coming tomorrow?"

Ratliff's heart broke. He let a tear out before answering, "He ca-can't come tomorrow sweety. He le-left. H-He's in a be-better place now." Kyle looked down before mouthing "oh", that broke Ratliff's heart even more. He hasn't seen his dad in a long time. "but remember what he told you" Ratliff let out another tear as Kyle answered. "No matter where he is, he'll always be here" Kyle said as he pointed to his heart. Ratliff smiled as he watched Kyle run to his room. Ratliff walked into his room closing the door. He laid in bed as he looked to the left. There was a picture frame. It was Ross & him kissing. He remembered this day. It was their first kiss.

_"Ross was by the lake, throwing pebbles into the water. He was confused. Rydel was convincing him that he, Ross Shor Lynch, was in love with his best friend, Ratliff. He just couldn't process it. It started to raining as he heard Ratliff yell his name. "Ross! There you are!" Ratliff went up to Ross. "Why'd you leave like that?" Ross sighed. "I don't know Ratliff…I'm just…Confused" Ratliff grabbed Ross' thigh bringing him face to face with him. "Maybe this will help" With that said, Ratliff passionately kissed Ross. They pulled apart and smiled. While Rydel was taking a picture in the background. "I knew they loved each other" Rydel smiled looking at the picture" _

Ratliff already had tears flowing down his cheeks. Ross was gone. It was hard to believe. He never wanted Ross to be in the military after his acting & singing career ended, but Ross insisted. Now because of that, he died. The adorable blonde died. Ratliff won't even do anything for his birthday. It's hard to celebrate when his lover had passed away. Ratliff closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. After an hour, he had falling asleep.

It was already the next day. Ratliff's eyes were red and he had barely gotten sleep. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He sighed when he saw an empty bed. He misses him terribly. He heard noise coming from the living. He groaned when he thought the kids were already awake making a mess. "Kids..." He dragged himself to the living room. What he saw, he would never forget. Their were balloons everywhere, streamers, presents, and a cake on the table. Also a banner saying "I'm back! Happy Birthday Ratliff!". Best present he saw was Ross with a bow on his head holding both the kids. Everyone yelled surprise.

"Bu-But I thought-" Ross cut him off before Ratliff got to finish. "I wanted to surprise you Ratliff. I wanted to make you feel like the most amazing person on earth, like I feel every time I'm around you. I hope you're not mad at me for pretending I died…." Ratliff didn't say anything, he just hugged Ross tight like today was his last time living and cried. "I love you Ross, but if you do something like this again…I'll happily kill you myself"


End file.
